It's All Thanks to the Pink Shirt
by 3picAnime
Summary: It's the return of our favorite article of DBZ clothing: Vegeta's pink shirt! A request for Princess of all Saiyajins. Enjoy. ;)


"Woman, what happened to my clothes?! I demand an explanation!" Vegeta shouted as he held up a pink button-up shirt.

"I told you already! Someone must've put a red sock in the washer or something," Bulma said, trying to keep a straight face, but couldn't help smiling.

Vegeta groaned and tossed the top aside. "Is there anything else besides that ugly pink shirt that I could wear?!"

"No, I don't think so. You know, you don't have much clothes. All you wear is that Saiyan armor!"

Vegeta knew Bulma was right, but he just didn't buy her explanation. How could a puny sock turn a shirt **pink**?! Growling, Vegeta grabbed the shirt and put it on. Bulma chuckled.

"What? Haven't you seen me wear this already?!"

"Nope."

"I swear, I remember wearing a pink 'BadMan' shirt."

Bulma tried to act natural. "You must be confused. The other shirt said 'BatMan'."

Vegeta didn't care. He just wished Bulma would get on with working on his new suit instead of lolly-gagging.

"When is that suit going to be finished?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know, Vegeta. I lost the blueprints, so it might take at least a week," Bulma replied. She leaned against the doorway, waiting for Vegeta's reaction.

A **week**?! Vegeta couldn't possibly wear a pink shirt for a week, much less a day!

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, WOMAN?!" Vegeta shouted. "WHY ARE YOU PUTTING ME THROUGH THIS TORTURE?!" Vegeta leaped up from the bed and towards Bulma.

"Hold your horses, Vegeta," Bulma said as she motioned for him to calm down. "Don't worry, we'll go shopping."

"What do you mean _we_? An elite warrior does not go _shopping_!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Elite warriors don't wear pink, either," Bulma pointed out.

Vegeta just scowled at the blue-headed woman. He couldn't counter what Bulma had just said.

"Fine, anything is better than his pink shirt," Vegeta mumbled. He gripped the front of the shirt, yearning to rip it up- cease it from existence.

Bulma grabbed her purse and headed over to the garage, with Vegeta trailing behind. She grabbed her car keys and unlocked the car doors. Vegeta stood there, arms crossed, leaning against the doorway.

"Well, aren't you getting in?" Bulma asked as she sat down. She slammed her door shut.

"I'm not going to be driven by a _woman_," Vegeta said. He was already wearing a pink shirt. He didn't want to be even more embarrassed.

"Vegeta, I'm counting to three. One. . . Two. . ." Bulma held up two fingers and was half-way through lifting a third. "Thre-"

"ALRIGHT! FINE! GEE, WOMAN, I'M COMING!" Vegeta shouted as he crammed into the car.

"Good boy," Bulma said as she pulled out of the garage.

During the drive, Vegeta was arms crossed and pouting like a child. His gaze was hard as he looked at all the civilians. The traffic light turned red and Bulma hit the brakes hard, sending Vegeta flying into the windshield. He quickly pulled himself back and turned to Bulma.

"LEARN HOW TO DRIVE, YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" Vegeta barked as he rubbed the side of his face.

"That's what seatbelts are for," Bulma said smugly. She pointed to the seatbelt on Vegeta's side.

Vegeta growled. There were so many complications on Earth. He pulled the seatbelt and locked it in place, but ended up clicking the release button as well. Vegeta attempted it again and again, but ended up with the same results.

"Woman, what is wrong with my seatbelt. Is this some kind of joke?" Vegeta asked as he tried to lock it in place.

Without warning, Bulma pressed on the accelerator hard and Vegeta was hanging onto the handle on the door for dear life. She made a sharp turn into the parking garage. Bulma made another turn and the car's wheels skidded across the smooth floor, making the car drift. Successfully, Bulma had parallel-parked the car.

"Yeah!" Bulma shouted as she raised a fist up. She exited the car while Vegeta sat there, blinking, absorbing what just happened. When Bulma was a few feet away, she turned around and had a confused expression on. "Huh? Vegeta?"

Slowly, Vegeta got out as well. His expression hardened and he shouted, "WOMAN, DO YOU KNOW HOW DEANGEROUS THAT WAS?! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!"

At first, Bulma was scared, but then the corners of her mouth turn upward.

"So you do care about me, Vegeta," Bulma said.

Vegeta's expression remained the same. "Let's just get going. I hate this shirt." And off Vegeta went with Bulma following close behind.

As they entered the department store, people stared at the two.

"Why are there staring at me?" Vegeta whispered. He looked over Bulma was waving- not really. She did one of those 'turn your hand' kinds of waves, as if she were president.

"I don't think they're staring at you, hun," Bulma whispered back. She continued smiling and 'waving'. She was right; the people were looking at Bulma, since she was the daughter of Dr. Briefs and all. "Now let's get shopping!" Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand and dragged him along to the Men's section.

Bulma waited on the bench as Vegeta got dressed in the changing room. She had picked several outfits for him to put on. 'Several' meaning 28. Her patience was wearing thin. She couldn't wait to see that 'hottie' in skinny jeans. At last, Vegeta came out. To Bulma's surprise, Vegeta was smiling- or smirking. Whichever you'd prefer.

"Wow, Vegeta!" Bulma said as she stood up. "You look _hot_."

Vegeta's smile faded. In replace, he made a 'what the heck' face. His cheeks burned and Bulma giggled girlishly as Vegeta did. In a blink of an eye, Vegeta was back to his normal, grumpy self.

"Let's just go pay for these," Vegeta grumbled.

"Go change back."

"No. I'm never seeing that pink shirt again."

"You can't wear that. They'll have to scan it."

"Then they can scan my butt all they want. I don't want to wear that shirt."

"Ugh, fine."

Bulma ran into the changing room and grabbed Vegeta's pink shirt. She left the pants- she had no need for it. _This could be useful in the future_, Bulma thought as she safely tucked the shirt into her purse. Bulma walked quickly and soon caught up with Vegeta, who was pushing the cartload of clothing.

"You are going to pay for it, right?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Good."

Since when did Vegeta play _fair_? The change of Vegeta's mood shocked Bulma a bit. She was the one who was observing Vegeta's unseen side!

The price for the clothes added up was $1335.60, but Bulma still bought all of it for Vegeta.

As they walked to the parking garage with armfuls of bags, Vegeta said, "Thank you."

"W-what?!" Bulma shrieked. She knew Vegeta was acting up, but this was way out of 'acting up'. "Vegeta are you okay?!"

"An act of kindness and this is how I'm treated," he muttered.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine, Bulma."

"What d-did you c-call me?"

"I said 'it's fine, Bulma'. You need to get your ears cleaned."

Bulma sighed happily. "You're welcome, Vegeta."

"It's all thanks to the pink shirt," Vegeta smirked. Bulma smiled and clung onto her purse tighter.


End file.
